


Tomorrow

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Lost Love, Strength, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Tomorrow' by Lillix.





	Tomorrow

She was supposed to be stronger, but she changed when a team took her in.

Natasha allowed herself to get comfortable, especially with him.

When he walked, she ought to have known it would hurt, even though she saw it coming.

Assassins didn’t love, they didn’t care, but she had. Clint had become a person to a lean on, a person she needed, wanted... loved?

No.

She dried her eyes, put on her make up, walked out the door with her head held high.

It hurt like crazy, but she was Natasha Romanoff, and she would get over this... somehow.


End file.
